


tread carefully

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Eleanor believed that people like them have a different kind of happiness, one that can be only received after they’ve done their duty to their family.Eleanor had done everything for her family, so why she wasn’thappy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but constance wu got more chemistry with gemma chan and the living legend that is michelle yeoh, i said what i said

Eleanor knew her son would chase down Rachel to the airport, maybe she should stop him. But she didn’t, and she only saw her son walked away furiously after he accused her of many things. The things a son should never said to their mothers. But she endured it all, for the sake of the family, for what her son dubbed as his _happiness_. Deep down, she knew her son need someone like Rachel to guide him. The world is changing, and the Young family must stand tall in order to survive the wind of change.

Her husband chose her, despite of everything, despite of Ah Ma. Because he knew that he needed Eleanor if he wanted to survive, and he knew Eleanor needed him if she wanted to survive. So of course Eleanor said yes and dropped everything in order to become the perfect wife for him.

There was time when Eleanor thought that she made a mistake, that maybe she should head back to Cambridge and finish her college and get her degree and become a lawyer like she always dreamed of. But then she saw little Nick trying to crawl to her, and she cried. How could she become so selfish like that? Leaving her family alone just for the sake of her own ambitions? So she buried down her ambition and wiped her tears away, and became the person who she was today. All for the sake of her family.

It was the first time her son fought back, but it happened in such an ill-manner, he saw her as the villain. Even though at that time, Eleanor came to give her blessing. This is what happened when you let your emotions clouded your judgment. Just when Eleanor thought there wasn’t any lesson for her to teach to her son, Nick finally unleash his anger and destroying the one and only opportunity for him to get Rachel back.

Not that Eleanor thought Rachel would say yes if she sees Eleanor’s ring inside the box, instead of whatever ring Nick bought for her.

Three hours after Nick left, she got a message from Astrid. Oh, the poor girl, her husband cheated on her. Eleanor knew that Astrid wanted a divorce, and she left Singapore with Cassian. Poor Cassian, must gone through such ordeal at such a young age. Astrid told her what happened at the airport between Rachel and Nick. He proposed, but Rachel said no. And she also apologized for not giving her a proper goodbye before she and Cassian left.

Eleanor should be happy because Rachel said no, but why she felt so sad?

When her son returned in the middle of the night, he looked so defeated. His suit was a mess; he lost his watch, his hair looked so messy and untidy, like someone just woke up. There wasn’t any light on his eyes; it turned dark and cold, much like hers.

“You get what you want,” Nick said emotionless. “Are you satisfy now, Mother?”

Nick didn’t give her a chance to say anything because he left her alone in the middle of the study room, shrouded in the dim light from the outside world.

Eleanor gulped and twisted the ring on her finger. Maybe she should learn a thing or two from her son, and finally stand up for herself.

But then again, people like them aren’t meant to get what they want. People like them are raised to achieve something far greater than their own selfish ambitions and desire.

Few people understood that, and certainly, someone like Rachel Chu didn’t understand that. Blinded by the _freedom_ she tasted on America.

 

* * *

 

They finally found the perfect wife for Nick, one that even Ah Ma approved. Eleanor sighed in relief when Ah Ma praised her, she finally done something right, Ah Ma said. Eleanor swallowed back her thought of _so everything I’ve done before wasn’t enough?_

Eleanor didn’t like this, ever since her meeting with Nick’s ex-girlfriend, her old self began to rise again. Trying to break free from the cage she built all these years. When she said that Rachel was very much like her old self, she meant that in almost every aspect possible. When she saw Rachel and learned everything about her, Eleanor was scared because of how much the girl reminded her of her old self.

Maybe that’s why she was sad when Rachel didn’t fight back and said yes to Nick.

As the time comes and goes, Astrid’s divorce going smoothly, there were also packages from New York. It was Nick’s belonging from his place. His and Rachel’s place. For first few months Nick didn’t even want to see the boxes, so Eleanor ordered the maids to send it away to the family’s storage room. Astrid told her that Rachel was staying with her now, to keep her company while the divorce was in the process.

It has been a year since that fateful day, and now everyone were here for Nick’s engagement party. Everyone was meeting with everyone, trading gossips and the likes. She knew Nick’s future wife has been the talk of the people since the moment their family met six months ago. But she was clever and levelheaded; she answered all those gossip wonderfully.

Astrid came home with Cassian trotting behind her with a big smile without a care in the world and he squealed in delight when his Uncle Nick gave him a piggyback ride. There was something different about Astrid, as if she was no longer hiding, no longer felt shame in her own skin. She looks more confident and so sure of herself. As night getting late, the children went to bed and it’s time for the adult to finally have a serious talks. Ah Ma asked about Astrid’s condition, Ah Ma disapproved of Astrid’s choice to end her marriage, obviously. But at least Astrid got a full custody of Cassian.

All hell breaks loose when they talked about Cassian’s education.

Eleanor knew that Rachel was the one that made Astrid changed her mind about sending Cassian to boarding school. Even if she wasn’t mention by Astrid when she was talking about Cassian’s school, Eleanor could see Rachel all over the idea. Who else would think sending Cassian to _American public school_ was a good idea? Ah Ma was furious and sad because Astrid was one of her favorites, how could she do this to her? So Astrid and Ah Ma made a compromise, Cassian went to the best private school their family could afford and he would spent his holiday with Ah Ma.

It was almost midnight when the family talk finally ended, Ah Ma already went to bed long before that, but the others chose to stay and talked. But then everyone started to excuse themselves to go to sleep. Eleanor was about to go to the kitchen to make sure that everything was ready for tomorrow’s breakfast, when she walked past the back patio of their house; she overheard Astrid and Nick talking. The two of them sat side by side near the pool. Eleanor could see Astrid’s and Nick’s shoes behind them.

“How are you, Nick?” Astrid asked with that soft tone she used only with Cassian.

“Do you want the real answer or the one that my Mother approved?” Nick laughed humorlessly.

“Nick…”

“Enough about me,” Nick sighed deeply. “How are you, Astrid? Are you happy?”

“Do you want the real answer or the one that Ah Ma approved?” Astrid asked with a little hint of tease on her voice, she even bumped her shoulder to Nick’s.

Nick laughed genuinely at that, not the kind of laugh he has been doing while entertaining their guests. “You’ve changed.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you’re more…” Eleanor could see how Nick was struggling to find the right word. ”Alive.”

Astrid hummed and looked over to the pool.

“It’s okay,” Nick said. “You can say her name, you know. She’s not Voldemort or something.”

“What makes you think I want to say her name?”

“You got that same smile,” Nick said sadly. “The one she always did every time she hides something that’s bothering her and pretending that everything is okay.”

The two of them were looking at each other until Astrid sighed and looked away first.

“You really loved her, huh.”

“I do.”

They didn’t speak for a while. And just when Eleanor thought she should stop eavesdropping this conversation. Astrid spoke again.

“Rachel helped me with the divorce and everything else,” Astrid said shakily. “She helped me in finding myself again.”

_Rachel._

“Do you love her?” Nick looked over at Astrid tenderly.

_Did Nick just ask Astrid whether or not she loved Rachel?_

“I am,” Astrid said softly as if she was afraid someone would hear this.

“As something more?”

_What is that supposed to mean?_

Astrid wrapped her arms around herself. “Honestly, I don’t know,” she said with a trembling voice. “You’re not the first one that asked such question. I even asked myself that few times, and I don’t know the answer. I never had a friend like her before, Nick. So I don’t know whether what I’m feeling is normal or…” Her body began to shiver.

Astrid was such a strong girl, every Young’s girls were strong, but they’re still human, they could break.

And Astrid did after Nick asked her that.

“Hey, hey,” Nick said tenderly as he wrapped his arm around Astrid’s shoulder and pulled her into a side-hug. “Whatever your feeling for Rachel is, it is normal, okay? Don’t let anyone makes you think otherwise, okay?”

Astrid nodded her head and Nick kissed the top of her head. She said something into Nick’s shoulder.

“What? I can’t hear you,” Nick laughed as he let go of his hug.

“I feel like I steal her away from you,” Astrid sobbed.

“You’re not, Astrid, you’re not. My Mother was to blame for this,” Nick said as he let Astrid to wipe her tears using his suit. “But then again, I’m also at fault because I’m not strong enough to fight back, to fight for my happiness. So I guess everyone is at fault, expect Rachel.”

“Expect Rachel,” Astrid agreed.

Eleanor gulped and closed her eyes; she began to walk away when she heard Nick said.

“Come one, let’s get inside or Ah Ma will force you to eat Durian for breakfast. I, for one, didn’t mind Durian.”

Astrid made a gagging noise. “I still don’t understand why you love Durian so much.”

“Hey, it’s taste amazing, alright?” Nick chuckled as he helped Astrid to stand up.

Astrid sighed. “You and your weird taste. You’ll get diabetes you know.”

Nick tsked and gave his suit to Astrid and he carried both of their shoes with his left hand while the other was holding Astrid’s hand.

They went inside the house hand in hand, bare feet and the two of them had a big goofy smile on their face like they used to when they were still a child.

 

Eleanor avoided them in the next morning, only talking to them when it was needed.

 

* * *

 

All that talks between Nick and Astrid about Rachel and Astrid’s feeling for Rachel was making Eleanor confused. She won, Nick returned to his family and finally embrace the duty that he was destined to do since the day he was born.

But then why Eleanor felt something was wrong? Nick married the perfect woman, the one that Ah Ma approved. So why Eleanor felt like something was missing? The family loved Nick’s fiancée; but Eleanor couldn’t shake the feeling that she has made a terrible mistake.

The day of the wedding finally arrived, and Eleanor felt like someone slap her on the face and force her to face the reality.

The last six months was a blur for Eleanor, everything happened too fast. She could barely remember anything, as if she went straight to the future right after she heard the conversation between Astrid and Nick about Rachel.

“Mom, why are you so tense?” Nick’s voice pulled her out from her musing.

“I’m sorry?” Eleanor blinked a few times.

“You looked so tense and worried,” Nick said. “Everything will be fine.”

“Of course everything will be fine,” Eleanor said as she fixed Nick’s bowtie.

Suddenly everything was no longer silence and empty, and Eleanor was standing inside the church with the other guests of her son’s wedding.

“Of course,” Nick said.

She finally let Nick walked to the altar, waiting for his wife.

Deep down, Eleanor wished it was Rachel Chu that walked down the aisle and standing next to her son.

When she saw bamboo shoot as one of the meals they served on the wedding banquets, she began to think that maybe she should send something to Rachel. As a thank you gift for returning her son to his family.

After the wedding, Eleanor asked one of the maids to buy a mahjong set. And then she wrote a letter.

 

_Perhaps you would like a rematch?_

 

Three months later she received a package from Astrid, Eleanor was confused because Astrid was currently at London; she was busy to opening up her jewelry store there. So who sent this? When she opened the package, Eleanor finally learned who the mysterious sender was.

The package contained 136 mahjong tiles of eight of bamboo only and a neatly handwritten–although not neatly as her handwriting–note at the top of the tiles.

 

_You’re on_.

 

Eleanor chuckled when she saw that. And Rachel Chu called herself an economy professor but she wasted her money to buy all of these eight of bamboo tiles. Eleanor shook her head and kept the note neatly inside her work desk drawer. Eleanor smiled softly and genuinely, the first time she ever did since the day she became Mrs. Young.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a problem with their newly established hotel in Athens, a kind of problem that needed Eleanor’s skill to deal with. At least Ah Ma wouldn’t be alone if she leaves, Nick’s wife stayed with them, and she was currently eight months pregnant. Nick was traveling the world; he became some sort of field deputy for their company. Sure, she could just tell Nick to deal with the problem, but something told her to go there by herself.

So she did.

One of her employees was supposed to pick her up from the airport, but he was late thirty minutes. Eleanor was too tired to get angry, so instead, she told her employees to hurry up while she read the reports about the dispute between her company and the locals.

Apparently he forgot where he put the car’s key. So Eleanor told him to drive her straight to the hotel in Greek and the driver dropped her suitcase because it was still such an alien concept for an Asian to speak another language, it seems. They chatted a little bit; the driver was saying how it was one of hottest summer in Greece. Eleanor chuckled and said. “Clearly you never had been to South East Asia. 32 degree Celsius if what we consider chilly.”

The driver stopped talking after that.

Eleanor wrote down the driver’s name, the city’s name where he works and made a note next to his name ‘transfer him to Surabaya two months from now’.

Before she closes her notebook, something caught her attention. A piece of paper she always carrying inside her notebook. It was one neatly handwritten note with a simple message.

 

 _You’re on_.

 

Eleanor smiled despite herself. It has been a year since Rachel Chu sent her a package of 136 mahjong tiles of eight of bamboo only; she never had any contact with Rachel since then. Sure, she heard bits of information from Astrid about Rachel’s wellbeing. Apparently, Princess Intan took Rachel under her wings and always traveling with her to lectures around the USA.

Eleanor was happy for Rachel because someone finally acknowledges her, and she found a new respect for the girl because there weren’t many people that Princess Intan actually liked, let alone someone she always brings to her every lecture as the second keynote speaker. She dismissed some sort of feeling brewing inside her heart every time she thought of Rachel.

 

* * *

 

Of course, Rachel and Princess Intan were staying on her family hotel. The universe was funny like that sometimes.

Eleanor stopped walking in front of the door, the moment the woman with black hair turned around and their eyes met, Eleanor felt her heart stopped for a moment before started pumping really fast. At first, Eleanor thought it was someone else because there was no way Rachel would be here.

When Rachel squeaked, Princess Intan turned around as well, and then she smiled.

Eleanor gulped and walked to the front office after calming herself.

“Well, hello Eleanor,” Princess Intan greeted her formally.

“Princess Intan,” Eleanor smiled and bowed her head a little.

“Rachel, don’t just stand there and gawk like that,” Princess Intan scolded.

Rachel blinked a few times and then forced a smile. “Hello, Mrs. Young,” she stretched out her right hand.

Eleanor shook Rachel’s hand. “Miss Chu.”

Maybe Eleanor somehow angered her ancestors or has done something terrible on her previous life and this was her punishment.

 

* * *

 

There was an international conference, and Princess Intan was one of the key speakers. She asked Rachel to come with her so the girl could learn more from people around the world.

“I didn’t know you bought this hotel already,” Princess Intan said.

There was something different from Princess Intan, she was more approachable, unlike that person that demanded the whole row for herself at the wedding. Was this Rachel’s effect?

“We just purchased the hotel last month,” Eleanor smiled. “Unfortunately, there was still some dispute.”

“Unhappy costumer?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Well, with you coming here I’m sure the problem will be over soon.”

The waiter finally came with their drinks.

“Congratulation on Nick’s wedding,” Princess Intan said. “I know I’m a year late to congratulate you, but it’s the thought that count."

Both Eleanor and Rachel stopped moving, their hand hovering in the air, a cup on hand.

Eleanor was the first to recover; she cleared her throat and smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Princess Intan. Nick’s wife is already eight months pregnant.”

“That fast, huh?”

Eleanor smiled politely. Usually, she was keen to talk about her family, but there was something that felt wrong talking about Nick in front of Rachel. “So how long you’ll be here?” Eleanor asked, trying to get the topic away from Nick and his wife.

“Tomorrow is the closing ceremony and we don’t have to be there,” Princess Intan said. “I have two days before the flight back to Singapore. And after that, I have to go to Yogyakarta to attend my niece’s graduation ceremony.”

“That is such a long flight.”

“I know,” Princess Intan said. “I’m old and tired, but I have to be there because I promised her a souvenir from Greece as her graduation gift.”

Eleanor looked over at Rachel, the girl has been really quiet after they entered the restaurant, and always avoiding Eleanor’s eyes. “How about you, Rachel?”

Rachel choked on her drink.

“ _Aduh, anak ini_ ,” Princess Intan sighed as she patted Rachel’s back.

Eleanor laughed out loud; it was rare for her to heard Princess Intan speak in her first language. Rachel Chu was clearly something else if she managed to make Princess Intan this comfortable enough for her to speak using her native language.

“ _Ya, awak urus lah anak didik awak_ ,” Eleanor said as she leaned back on her chair. It has been too long since she talks using her third native language.

“ _Aduh, pening awak! Kau lihat anak ini ‘cem apa_?” Princess Intan hissed, but it only made Eleanor laughed again.

“ _Kenapa awak terus bawa dia jika dia buat awak pening_?”

Princess Intan sighed and mumbled. “ _Ya habis dia pintar, mau gimana lagi_.”

Eleanor smiled at that, yes she agreed with Princess Intan.

“Please,” Rachel suddenly said. “I just learned how to speak Cantonese,” she sounded so desperate.

Princess Intan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Language is a weapon, Rachel,” Eleanor said politely. “The more you know, the deadlier you are.”

Rachel finally looked at her; there was something on her eyes, something that Eleanor couldn’t explain. “I’ll remember that.”

“She also leaves on the same day like me,” Princess Intan said.

“Ah, I see.”

“So, Eleanor,” Princess Intan said. “I heard you know the owner of Liu Hwan restaurant?”

Eleanor smiled; Liu Hwan was the second Chinese restaurant that received the three Michelin Star. She personally helped him with building his restaurant and career. He made sure the Young family always has a seat in his restaurant as his gratitude to Eleanor. “Of course, but I don’t feel like going to Paris. I can contact him and tell him that you want to go there if you want.”

Princess Intan smiled sweetly and raised her cup. “Well, aren’t you a darling?”

Eleanor smiled back.

 

* * *

 

The eleven hours of flight should tire her to death, but Eleanor couldn’t sleep. She reasoned because she already slept on the plane, another reason was because of jetlag. But Eleanor knew the real reason.

Rachel Chu.

She closed her eyes, gone was the view of the city she saw from the floor-length window in her Presidential Suit. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. Maybe she shouldn’t come here. Eleanor shook her head to clear herself from bad thought. A nice hot shower could help her to clear her mind.

Eleanor walked to the bathroom, but then she stopped herself when she saw her notebook and what’s on top of it. It was the eight of bamboo mahjong tiles, the one that Rachel sacrificed at their mahjong game.

Eleanor took the tile. She wanted to throw it away, but instead, she brought the tile closer to her mouth and kissed it softly. Realizing what she has done, Eleanor put the tile back in a hurry and walked briskly to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

They’ve met again while having breakfast, Princess Intan sighed deeply and thanking Eleanor because soon she would be able to eat Asian food. She missed all of those seasonings. Eleanor chuckled and agreed. This hotel restaurant was still working on the seasoning, maybe she should ask one of her chefs to work here.

Rachel was no longer avoiding her; she looked at Eleanor when she talked. But she was never talking directly to Eleanor.

“I have to go and meet with the unhappy customers,” Eleanor said after the hotel manager told her that the unhappy locals finally arrived. “Give me three hours, and after that, I will personally contact Hwan and tell him that you’re coming.”

Princess Intan took her phone and tapped the screen a few times. “The timer is on, Eleanor. Let see how good you are.”

Eleanor smirked.

 

* * *

 

“Two hours, ten minutes, and twenty seconds,” Princess Intan said. “Not bad, Eleanor.”

It wasn’t that hard, it was just a miscommunication. Eleanor already fired the one that made the mistake, and already found the replacement. She wishes she could stay here and supervised the replacement, but she needed back home.

“I feel like I’m losing my touch,” Eleanor sat in front of Princess Intan. She saw Rachel was talking on the phone. She pointed to the girl with her chin.

“She’s calling her mom.”

“Speaking of calling someone, I have to call Hwan.”

“I’m glad you finally remember.”

After a little chat and strings of apologizing because she couldn’t visit him in Paris, and a promise that she will visit him before new year, Eleanor ended the call. “Hwan will personally greet you.”

Princess Intan smiled.

 

* * *

 

Eleanor was standing next to Rachel, Princess Intan’s car already left a few minutes ago, but the two of them still standing outside. They looked like a fool, just standing like this.

Rachel cleared her throat. “So…”

“Yes?”

“I know what language you and Princess Intan used last night.”

“Congratulation, you’ve done your homework,” Eleanor said as she finally found her will to move. She smiled politely to the doorman.

“Yes, but I still don’t understand,” Rachel said as she chased down Eleanor. “That language has so many forms, and I don’t know which one you used and which one Princess Intan used. And yet the two of you seem to understand each other just fine.”

Eleanor stopped walking. “Because it’s from the same language family. Sure, there are some words that sounded the same but have a different meaning in another country, but generally, it’s almost the same. Language is such a fascinating thing, isn’t?” She smiled.

“Well, it’s fascinating because you can speak like four languages.”

Eleanor chuckled. “Ten, actually.”

Rachel groaned. “Of course.”

They were standing in front of the lift. Eleanor was having a debate with herself, should she ask Rachel why the girl sent her 136 of eight of bamboo mahjong tiles only? But how do you even began a conversation to ask something like that?

“Speaking of language,” Eleanor cleared her throat. “Would you care for a mahjong rematch?”

How could you ask her that after talking about language?! Eleanor really losing her touch. There was something about this place, about _Rachel_ , that made her more… _relax_.

Rachel groaned again, and this time she hid her face behind her hands. “Please don’t ask me about the mahjong tiles.”

Eleanor chuckled. “I actually didn’t think of that–“ lies, “–but since you bring it up…”

“I just, I don’t know,” Rachel mumbled. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“That’s so unfortunate; here I thought you wish to challenge me 136 times.”

“Do you have that kind of luxury?” Rachel asked softly. “Playing mahjong 136 times with me?”

Eleanor didn’t understand why Rachel was talking to her with that tone. Aren’t they supposed to be an arch nemesis or something? Eleanor ruined Rachel’s happiness; there was a possibility that she also ruined the girl’s relationship with her Mother as well.

But Rachel was looking at her with so much understanding it made her heart ache.

“We’ll make do, somehow,” Eleanor sighed. “We can spend the three days you have before your flight back playing mahjong, if you want.”

“Wow, you sounded like a gambler,” Rachel chuckled. “Asking me to play mahjong for three days straight,” she tsked disapprovingly. “What would the High Socialites of Singapore think of you if they find out?”

“Will they?” Eleanor raised her eyebrow.

Rachel was rubbing her chin, pretending to seriously think about doing it. “Of course not. If I want to blackmail you, I would’ve done it before.”

It was true.

“I know a great Chinese restaurant.”

“Another three Michelin Star restaurant?”

Eleanor hit the up button on the lift. “No.”

“Oh.”

“Because she asked Michelin to revoke her star,” Eleanor explained further. “She just wanted to cook in peace, not fulfilling the customers’ demand for high-class food.”

“Oh.”

“So, what do you say, Rachel Chu?” Eleanor smirked. “Ready to lose again?”

Rachel laughed. “Well sorry, but I’m not going to let you win so easily again.”

Eleanor stretched out her hand. “We’ll meet in the lobby at four.”

Rachel smirked and shook Eleanor’s hand. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know whats interesting? that each south east asian country had their own version of malay language, hell even my friend from batam island and the one from medan had different malay language and me, the one that from java island and grew up in jakarta could only blink in confusion the first year of college when i heard the two of them talked in malay. 
> 
> i asked her about her malay language and she said that hers was more into accent than the language itself and told me to watch youtube for singlish and i actually cried cause i dont understand a lick about it and i blame my dad for not teaching me his native language
> 
> so, to clarify, when princess intan said awak=me, while when eleanor said awak=you

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @nightwhite13 if you wanna say hi


End file.
